paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Their Pups
This story is written by Tbrays30. Please do not write any "Hate" comments, they will be deleted and you will face being blocked from our Wikia. When Serena, Sierra, and Lucille see a light flash in the woods they all go to investigate it, they go deeper and deeper into the woods Leon (Back at home because he was to scared, and knew he'd get in trouble if caught out) begins to worry about his siblings failure to come back to the Lookout, when he finally tells Med and Angel the pups String into action and call all the PAW Patrol to assist in the search through the woods, will they find the pups and save them? Main *Angel *Med *Serena *Sierra *Lucille *Leon *Chase *Skye Middle to Minor *Tundra *Rusty *Marshall *Smoky *Kailey Started: August, 7th, 2015. Most Recent update: August, 7th, 2015. Next update: Unknown. It was a misty evening, Serena Sierra, and Lucille were playing ball, and Leon was watching them. "Pass it over here!!" Lucille cried out to Serena who was the ball carrier. Serena did so. "Hahah! Good pass" Lucille complimented her sister. Leon watched happily as he cuddled his stuffed Bear. "Lets go all...!" He said as loud as he could (Which wasn't very loud). "It's getting late, mom and dad won't be happy if we stay out past dark" Serena said. "It's alright! It's still early, they're playing a board game or as I say "Bored game" She says with a laugh. "You guys shouldn't say that..! Mom and dad work hard for us and do what's best for us becuase they love us". Leon says as he slowly walks over holding his Stuffed Bear. "Leon....If it was their way we wouldn't EVER have any fun!" Just then a flash catches the eye of the pups not to far into the woods. "What's that?" Serena asked. "No clue" Sierra answered, she'd been staying quite in this time due to the fact she really loved her father (And her mother of course) She was "Daddy's girl" after all. "Well, I think we should look! We need to!" Serena said. "Why...? It's just a light" Leon said shyly. "We need adventure! That's life's gift Leon!" Serena said as she rubbed her little brother's head (She could never be rude to him, she knew he was the runt). "Bu-But Mommy and daddy want us to be in our rooms by dark" He says with a shiver. "They'll never know! Now. Let's go!" "I'm gonna stay here". Leon says proudly. "Good for you!" Sierra says rudely. "Hey! He might be a little boring sometimes but he IS our little brother it's Our job to protect him and help him!" Serena says standing in front of her brother. "True..." All but the two said. "Now, let's go see what the light was!" Serena says as she walks into the woods. They slowly head into the misty woods as the sun goes down on Adventure Bay. More coming soon. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Story